La nouvelle vie de Holly
by Manu51
Summary: Holly surprend Vince dans une situation compromettante. Pendant ce temps, Gary et Tina ont des problèmes. Gary fera donc une offre à Holly qui pourrait lui remonter le moral.


La vie mouvementée de Holly Tyler

Chapitre 1

La trahison

Holly Tyler était heureuse. Elle vivait le parfait bonheur avec Vince, son copain depuis plusieurs mois. Ils planifiaient de se marier au début du mois d'août et cela remplissait Holly de bonheur. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'homme qu'elle avait si longtemps cherché et avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de ses jours.

Holly sortit de l'ascenseur menant à l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement que Vince partageait avec Gary, un ami qu'elle connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Elle sortit sa clé de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Tout à coup, un bruit provenant de l'intérieur de l'appartement attira son attention. Holly colla son oreille contre la porte et parvint à distinguer comme un gémissement de plaisir. _Se pourrait-il que Vince soit là avec une autre fille? Mais non, ça ne peut pas être lui. _pensa-t-elle.

Holly tourna sa clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et vit quelque chose qui la figea sur place. Vince était là, sur le canapé, allongé sur une autre fille et lui faisant l'amour.

« Eh bien, tu en profites quand je tourne le dos dis donc, dit Holly.

-Holly! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! s'écria Vince. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

-Ne te fatigue pas, c'est très clair. Tu n'as rien à expliquer. J'ai été vraiment idiote de te faire confiance, Vince. Nous deux, c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus te voir ni te parler.

-Holly…

-Adieu, Vince. »

Holly claqua la porte de l'appartement de son ex-copain désormais. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Gary et Tina avaient aussi des problèmes.

« Écoute Tina, on peut encore se laisser une chance, dit Gary.

-Gary, nous avons tout fait pour que ça marche le mieux possible. Il faut toutefois reconnaître que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

-Tu veux rompre avec moi? demanda Gary.

-Je crois que nous en sommes rendus là.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser tranquille. »

Gary sortit de l'appartement où habitait Tina et décida de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Vince était assis sur le canapé, se tenant la tête entre les mains. _Non mais quel idiot! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça à Holly?_ Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. En bas dans la rue, les voitures circulaient comme d'habitude et les gens suivaient leur routine. Il entendit un bruit de pas dans le couloir et espéra que c'était Holly qui revenait. Toutefois, Vince savait qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'illusions. Holly ne reviendrait pas et il l'avait perdue, parce qu'il avait agi comme un idiot.

Gary entra, l'air dépité. Le jeune Afro-Américain referma la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de son colocataire.

« Eh bien dis donc, tu en fait une tête, dit Vince. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Disons que ce n'est pas une très bonne journée, répondit Gary.

-Je te comprends. C'est la même chose pour moi, dit Vince.

-Tina a rompu avec moi, avoua Gary. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-J'ai agi comme un véritable con et j'ai trompé Holly avec une autre fille.

-TU AS FAIT QUOI? hurla Gary. Non, mais tu es devenu fou? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

-Je ne sais pas. Si tu savais comme je le regrette. Holly ne mérite pas ça et je l'ai perdue pour toujours.

-Bon sang, Vince! Tu avais la fille idéale en Holly et tu la trompes avec une pétasse ramassée on ne sait où? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

-Eh bien, tu aurais dû! Et tu sais quoi? Ramasse tes affaires et fiche le camp d'ici?

-Hé! Un instant! Je suis chez moi au même titre que toi! Je ne bougerai pas d'ici!

-Ah, tu crois ça? dit Gary avec un air de défi. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais te sortir à grands coups de pied dans ton derrière d'imbécile! Fous le camp, j'ai dit!

-D'accord, je pars, mais tu vas le regretter.

-Ah, ferme-là et va faire tes valises! »

Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Vince sortait de l'appartement, deux sacs à la main et un sur le dos. Peu de temps après, Gary sortit et verrouilla la porte. Il décida d'aller rendre visite à Holly pour tenter de lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Holly entra dans l'appartement de Val et Vic, toujours en larmes.

« Holly, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda Val.

-C'est… C'est Vince, dit Holly.

-Allez, viens au salon avec moi, tu me raconteras tout. »

Val entraîna sa cadette au salon, où elles allèrent s'installer sur le canapé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que Vince a fait? demanda Val.

-Je m'en allais chez lui et en entrant, je l'ai surpris en train de faire l'amour avec une autre fille, dit Holly.

-Je suis désolée, ma chérie, dit Val.

-Moi aussi, dit Holly. Désolée de lui avoir fait confiance. Quelle idiote j'ai été !

-Ne dit pas ça. C'est Vince l'idiot dans l'histoire. »

Val fut interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Gary qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Salut, Val, dit Gary.

-Salut, Gary. Tu viens voir Holly?

-Oui, est-ce qu'elle est là?

-Elle est dans le salon. Entre. »

Val s'écarta pour laisser entrer l'ami de sa sœur et referma la porte derrière lui. Gary se dirigea vers le canapé où Holly était toujours en pleurs. En la voyant ainsi, il en eut le cœur brisé. Holly avait toujours été une personne très précieuse pour lui et il détestait la voir triste ou déprimée. Gary s'assit sur le canapé à côté de son amie.

« Je suis là Holly, dit-il. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

Holly alla se blottir dans les bras de Gary et déversa sa tristesse. Le jeune homme se sentait tellement impuissant. Il aurait voulu mettre fin à la tristesse de Holly, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Seul le temps arrangerait les choses. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'être présent pour Holly et de l'écouter quand elle aurait besoin.

« Holly, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, dit Gary. Après que Vince m'a dit ce qu'il a fait, je l'ai jeté hors de mon appartement.

-Vraiment? demanda Holly. Tu l'as mis dehors pour ce qu'il m'a fait?

-Bien sûr. Tu es ma meilleure amie, Holly. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Donc, il a pris ses affaires et il est parti. S'il s'avise de revenir, il aura affaire à moi.

-Gary, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fais ça. Comment pourrais-je te remercier? demanda Holly en le serrant contre elle.

-Eh bien, j'ai peut-être une idée.

-Dis toujours.

-Eh bien, comme Vince est parti, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais emménager avec moi, dit Gary.

-Tu es sérieux?

-Oui. Je serais ravi que tu viennes partager mon appartement.

-J'en serais ravie Gary! C'est si gentil à toi! » s'exclama Holly en lui sautant au cou.

Gary la serra contre lui et respira son parfum. Elle sentait si bon et elle était si belle.

« Holly, j'ai quelque chose de moins joyeux à t'annoncer, dit Gary.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

-Tina a rompu avec moi. Elle a dit qu'elle et moi ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

-Je suis désolée, Gary. Mais, ne t'en fais pas. Moi non plus, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

-Merci, Holly. »

Pendant que Gary et Holly discutaient, Val était allé prendre une douche. Elle avait tout de même entendu Gary parler de sa rupture avec Tina. _Ainsi, Gary vient de se retrouver célibataire, voilà qui est très intéressant. Peut-être que lui et Holly pourront enfin être le couple qu'ils auraient dû devenir depuis longtemps._ Val sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de sa taille et une autre autour de ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il était bientôt l'heure pour elle d'aller travailler au café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Val sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, où Holly et Gary riaient ensemble.

« Je dois aller travailler, dit Val. Est-ce que ça ira, Holly? Je peux prendre ma journée sinon.

-Non, tout ira bien, Val. Ne t'en fais pas, Gary est là si jamais quelque chose ne va pas. Au fait, Val, Gary a jeté Vince hors de son appartement lorsqu'il a appris que Vince m'a trompé et il m'a offert d'emménager avec lui. Aurais-tu des objections à ce que j'aille habiter chez Gary?

-Non, pas du tout. C'est très gentil à toi de l'accueillir chez toi, Gary.

-J'en suis très heureux. En plus, je me sentirai moins seul.

-Parfait. Bon, je dois y aller. Passez une bonne journée.

-Salut, Val. »

Gary aida ensuite Holly à vider ses tiroirs ainsi que son placard et mirent tout dans un grand sac de sport. La jeune femme prit également quelques livres et les rangea dans le sac avec ses vêtements, sa brosse à cheveux, sa brosse à dents, son maquillage, son séchoir à cheveux, ainsi que son rouge à lèvres.

« Bon, tout y est je crois, dit Holly. Nous reviendrons chercher le reste si nous en avons oublié.

-Bon, allons-y, » dit Gary.

Il ouvrit la porte, portant le sac de Holly qui pesait une tonne. Son amie sortit ensuite dans le couloir et verrouilla la porte. Les deux jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur le plus proche et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois sortit de l'ascenseur, ils sortirent de l'immeuble et Holly fit signe à un taxi. Ce dernier s'immobilisa en bordure du trottoir et ils y prirent place, Gary à l'arrière et Holly sur le siège avant du passager.

Elle dit leur destination au chauffeur et ce dernier réintégra la circulation. Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où vivait Gary. Le compteur s'était arrêté à 5,45$. Holly paya pour la course et ils sortirent du taxi.

« Ouf! Nous arrivons! » dit Gary lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. Mon bras va bientôt tomber.

Gary prit sa clé et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Il entra, suivi de près par Holly. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers le canapé et laissa tomber le sac de sport par terre, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je suis bien contente d'être dans mon nouveau chez moi, dit Holly. Merci encore, Gary.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Holly. Tu es ici chez toi. »

Holly regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée. Elle se sentait comme si une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle.


End file.
